To tell the Truth
by red dragon9989
Summary: Jake and Rose are about to get married, but what lead them to this and just how much do they care for one another? It's time to revisit some memories and see just how far Jake is willing to go.


Disclaimer I do not own American dragon Jake long I just right about it the only thing I do own is the plots to my stories and the characters I make up.

Parings: JakeXRose dur

Special thanks to: X-fire gaming IM friend and all other ADJL Love fic righters

Notes: **WARNING DO NOT listen to sad love songs wile reading this **

To tell the truth

Proulog

Some know me as a dark figure perched high on a skyscraper few have people have actually seen me and most likely get the chance to do so ever again but very few have actually meet me normally people call me Jake… Jake long but sometimes I take on a different name this name is simply the American dragon one of the people that has met and seen me is rose. At one time she hunted me telling me that I was a cruel filthy creature that needed to be wiped clean from the planet unknown to hear I knew her secret she was huntsgirl, A member of a merciless clan of hunters that track down magical creatures for there profit and so I Jake long American dragon protector of all magical creatures was set to the task of showing her who I really was. Finally, I got my chance tangled up at the base of a tree and praying I would get that chance to tell her before she killed me. When I showed my identity that I had kept so well trully from her I told her that if she wanted to say goodbye then she should say it to my human face. At first she was startled that I knew her name and even more startled that the dragon she had ban hunting for the past couple of months was actually her boy friend. After getting over her shock she ran at me many thoughts ran in my mind as I sat there helpless no way of escape. I waited for it… if this was death it was painless I risked a peek to see myself free. And to my dismay saw rose running away. I called to her but to no Avail later in the following days Rose disappeared from school leaving no trace of where she went. I looked everywhere for her then one day I found her. Sadly my duty as the American dragon called. And I had to leave her not knowing whether we would see one another again. After that encounter time seemed meaningless to me so I don't know the time when I met rose again this time at the hunts clan academy. It was a brief encounter and before I knew it I had lost her again then as I sat at are schools dance thinking about her as I miserably watched my friends having fun she came back to school but her being with me agene didn't come without a price having the huntsclan breathing down are necks constantly we had to be careful. So hear is our story the story of me and Rose six years after all this at our wedding me in my dragon form two books tightly held in my arm's. And Rose's huntstaff pointed dangerously close to her uncle's chest.

Ch/1 whispered wishes and silent secrets

Jake are you sure we should do this? Rose said looking at him yes they need to know he replied a weary smile crossing his face. I just hope it all goes as planed he said finishing his sentience she gave him a soft kiss and pulled him into an embrace don't worry rose Jake said sensing her unease just remember all the things we have been through together. She sighed and pushed away from him I guess I am just not sure about this. The wedding? Jake said or the plan? the plain speaking of it lets go over it again about two weeks ago Jake had presented a plan.. The plan as they had begun to call it as it had bean there focus from that moment in time that it was presented. the plain was daring and crazy even by Rose's standards Jake would make sure his mom planned the wedding as normal but whit one twist Jake would be in his dragon form and Rose in hear huntsgirl clothes Rose's part of the plan was to make sure that her uncle got an anonyms tip that the American dragon would be at the wedding. Jake and rose both knew what to expect from him. The last part of the plan involved too book's. Jake's and rose's diaries Jakes eyes drifted over to them and traced the curving gold shapes on the cover of rose's in the center there was the symbol of the Huntsclan. Two hunts staff's crossed over it and a dragon surrounded in flame and poised its claws ready to strike a face of courage and determination on it. Pictured in the foreground. Rose followed his gaze and looked toward his she followed the same shapes as hers and hear gaze fell upon the center it wasn't like she had never seen it before it was just that it was interesting it had the same dragon in the foreground and a Huntsclan symbol and the crossed staves as well. But this dragon wasn't posed to strike. It had its clawed hands firmly gripped around cage bars which had been pulled apart to reveal the head of the dragon looking at broken shackles around his wrists it had a different face a face of hurt and disbelief. But somehow through those emotions that dragon still showed signs of love and forgives Jake caught her gaze and smiled ya know some of the stuff that's In there is pretty detailed same here she said smiling back. You two ready summon asked Rose opened her mouth but Jake cut in. umm just a minute. He turned to Rose again you better hurry hunts girl he said putting on his cocky teenaged fighting voce. Put a sock in it dragon she growled menacingly and walked behind a curtain. Minutes later she emerged in the ninja like clothes of the huntsclan her mask in hand well how about you dragon boy? She said using a line that she hadn't used in ages fine he sighed _dragon up!_ Jake said almost a whisper. You ready? She asked another time walking over and punching him in the gut Jake didn't even flinch ready to act as usual he replied exhaling explosively and bending over. Rose realized what he wanted and bent over as well Jake's muzzle touched Rose's lips and there they stood. Dragon and girl kissing minutes passed but they still didn't stop_ knowing that this may well be there last._ Rose's mind told her to pull away. "The reason Jakes scales where rough and uncomfortable but what did she care she loved Jake to much to care. finely Jake pulled away surprising Rose. Hue was still standing there lips in a pucker as if Jake had frozen them. he surged and leaned over again and kissed her braking hear out of her trance. She stood up straitened and slipped on her mask and grabbed hear hunts staff twirling it at death defying speeds and planting it mere inches from Jake's face. Easy there hot stuff Jake replied not a trace of fear in his voice rose shifted then let her staff fall to her side give it to me Jake said reaching out Rose handed it to him Jake held it near his arm then slowly moved it along his scales the sharp blade cutting through them with ease he sucked in a breath as it drew blood then he handed it back to rose hue did the same then she took a finger and swiped the blood of ok hear goes Jake said.

thank you for reading: RxR if you spot Mistake let me know VI Pm 8.Ch left


End file.
